


Everything Will be Alright

by shinythegoat



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Abused Deke, Caring Jemma, Daisy Killed Fitz in 5x22, F/M, It's true tho, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinythegoat/pseuds/shinythegoat
Summary: Right after the ceiling collapsed and caught Fitz underneath it Jemma called Deke over and let him do his thing. The team doesn't know that he has the power to heal certain wounds but this doesn't stop them from treating him like dirt.Side note Daisy caused Fitz' death in 5x22 and no one can change my mind (Sorry Geena)
Relationships: Deke Shaw & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Everything Will be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Just like to again say that Daisy killed Fitz
> 
> Your welcome

Jemma unlatched the walkie-talkie from her belt and quickly found the right Channel,  
“Deke! Deke! Are you there?”

“Yea I’m here Nana whats up?”

“It’s Fitz I need you here now, the building that we were supposed to inspect, the ceiling caved in and caught Fitz underneath it!”

“I’m on it,”

The walkie-talkie spewed static as Jemma focused her eyes on her and her dying husbands interlocked hands.

“What’s Deke gonna do, he can’t help us, Fitz is to far gone,” May asked, her eyes watching Fitz’ slowly fall shut

“He can help, he can, he just had to get here in time. Ok Fitz? You hear that? You have to stay strong, stay strong, please. I can’t lose you.” She used her free hand to wipe away the tears that were quickly forming and falling down her cheeks.

Suddenly Deke barged in through the stairs carrying nothing in his hands but a water bottle,

“Deke! What’s water gonna do? Fitz needs a medic!”

“May, we don’t have time to get to a hospital,” Jemma responded as she moved away from Fitz to give Deke her spot, “Deke can heal him, I know he can”

They both watched as Deke knelt down next to Fitz and out his hands around the piece of metal, carefully removing it while moving one hand to Fitz’ stomach,

“How’s he supposed to heal him?”

“Deke… Deke has a certain… certain ability that allows him to heal people.”

“Ability, you mean as in an-”

“Inhuman power, yes.”

Slowly Deke pushed the metal to the side and pulled back Fitz’ shirt revealing a deep gash through his skin and stomach.

“But, how is Deke an Inhuman, you and Fitz don’t have the gene, right?”

“No we don’t, but we suspect that Owen, Deke's father, had it. That explains how Deke would have it.”

Deke gingerly moved his hands around the wound, a soft light flowing from them and onto Fitz’ blood soaked skin. His insides began to stitch themselves up as the blood around the wound slowly faded until it looked as if Fitz had never been hurt. The only evidence was the still unconscious man with a very weak pulse. Quickly Jemma pulled away from May and ran over to the other side of Fitz, brushing her thumb against his cheek and slipping his hand into hers

“Your alright,” she whispered to him, too soft for anyone else to hear, “Deke… Deke,” she looked up to be met by his glassy eyes, “Deke thank you!” She ran over to him and dropped into his arms, sobbing loudly as he gently calmed her,

~~~~~~~~~~

Later, on the Zephyr, once Fitz was comfortably placed in the med room and was hooked up to a bunch of machines, the team, minus Coulson, all gathered together to share the outcomes of their missions. Daisy was sitting down in the chair next to the control panel, completely bandaged while Jemma still tended to other cuts. May, Deke, Mack, Yo-Yo and Piper stood across from them.

“Does someone want to explain to me what happened to Turbo and why he has no injuries but is unconscious?” Mack spoke up, ending the very awkward silence that filled the room

“FitzSimmons and I were getting Polly out of the Remorath ship when Fitz got caught under the falling debris, caused by an earthquake.”

“An earthquake?” Daisy asked, “You’re saying that I am the reason that Fitz is in the med bay right now, unconscious.”

“No no Daisy, it’s not your fault. We shouldn’t have gone in the building in the first place, it was too unstable, one of us was bound to get hurt,” Jemma responded, putting down the extra bandages and grabbing a bottle of water for herself.

“Well that doesn’t explain how Turbo is still unconscious with no wounds.” May’s eyes watched Deke’s as he watched Jemma, they seemed to be having a silent debate on what to tell the team.

“Me. I’m the reason that Fitz doesn’t have any wounds.”

“Wha-“

“Jemma called me over through the walkie-talkie and when I arrived I removed the metal from his abdomen and healed the feel gash in his stomach and skin.”

“So you have powers? As in inhuman powers? Like Daisies and mine? But healing?” Yo-yo asked

“Yea, gene from my dad…”

“And you didn’t think to tell us!!” Daisy screamed, “You could save Coulson right now! You could’ve healed me when Fitz cut into me! You could’ve healed Yo-yo’s arms! You could’ve healed yourself when you got shot! Why not do all those things?!”

“Daisy!” Jemma quickly moved over and stood, protectively, next to Deke,“His powers don’t work like that! Just like how you can control vibrations, Deke can heal, but only certain wounds! He’s doing his best! He grew up in space where Inhumans were sold, like slaves into alien armies! He didn’t know what to do and he still doesn’t!”

“Hey, Simmons relax, okay, there’s no need to get worked up over it..” Mack stated, calmly keeping his cool and reassuring everyone around him. “We just wish that we could’ve known this. But,” he gestured over to Deke and Simmons, “Thank you for telling us.”

The rest of the flight back to the lighthouse no one spoke any words. Deke and Simmons were holed up in the med bay, both on Fitz’ sides while he was sleeping and the rest of the team stayed near the cockpit.

“You know you are the first person since my mom who has treated me like I’m normal.” Deke spoke up, his eyes still watching Fitz as he slept. 

“Deke…”

“My dad, he treated me like I was nothing but the person who caused my mom's death, and Fitz, Fitz treats me like he doesn't care if I live or die.”

“Deke you know he doesn’t me-”

“My mom, she was just like you. Loving, kind, funny, understanding. You two are the same person you know. Same smile, same nose… same laugh.” Deke wiped his nose and leaned back in his chair and Jemma saw his glassy eyes.

“You're the first person in a while who has cared for me, make me feel like I’m in a better place than where I used to be. I like being here, I really do, but...”

“But what Deke?”

“I don’t want to be left behind.”

“You know I won’t leave you behind…” she pointed over to Fitz, “We won’t leave you behind. You can come and stay with us when this is all over, have a place to stay, your own room, a loving family.” Deke wiped the tears that started trailing down his cheeks.

“You can come with us. And hey, you never know, maybe even meet your mom again.” When Deke looked up Jemma could swear she could see a bit of hope in his eyes. Suddenly the heart monitor spiked and lowered as Fitz opened his eyes and took in a few ragged breaths.

Deke mouthed “thank you” and then got up to slowly leave the room. 

Maybe everything would be alright

**Author's Note:**

> Posting another fic soon :D
> 
> Try and guess what it is lmao


End file.
